Unused network connections consume and waste a large amount of electrical power where, for example, they are required to be kept active. This waste of electrical power is exacerbated by higher capacity links that are now coming into use which consume even larger amounts of electrical power. These higher capacity links consume this electrical power even in cases where the link is under utilized.